


Ambíguo

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band), Huang Zitao - Fandom, Kris Wu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Yifan perde o marido durante um acidente de carro e três anos depois, ele e sua filha, Xuanzi percebem alguém familiar andando pela rua. Como, seu marido dado como morto e enterrado, pode aparecer do nada, três anos depois de um acidente?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	1. Am - Quem é vivo sempre aparece?

**Author's Note:**

> • taoris  
> • abo  
> • 3shot

Zitao andava de um lado para o outro da casa, meio impaciente com os cabelos todos despenteados enquanto Yifan estava sentado na pequena mesa de escritório que ficava no canto da sala, olhando às vezes para o companheiro.

O ômega estava no nono mês de gestação, a barriga estava enorme e o alfa se perguntava como o seu Tao conseguia andar com aquele bebê enorme dentro de si. Xuanzi era uma garotinha forte e grande, provavelmente seria uma alfa como o seu pai. Tao, por sua vez, teve uma gestação completamente normal, sadia e ambos estavam totalmente ansiosos para conhecer o pequeno pedacinho de paraíso que em breve iria nascer.

— Tao... — O maior começou, erguendo-se da cadeira e andando até o ômega, pegando em suas mãos. — Me diz o que tá’ te deixando ansioso, vai. — Ergueu as mãos do loiro até seus lábios, em um beijinho amoroso. 

O menor mordeu o lábio inferior, fitando ambas as mãos unidas. 

— Eu estou com medo. Minhas costas doem tanto e ela não para de mexer. — Soltou de Yifan, levando suas mãos até a barriga, fazendo um carinho em sua filha. — E se eu for um péssimo pai ômega?

Yifan riu baixo, levou os fios longos e pretos para trás da orelha enquanto as bochechas alheias coravam, Zitao era um pouco dramático e carente, mas jamais seria um péssimo pai. 

— Não seja tão cruel consigo mesmo. — Ergueu o queixo dele, dando um selar demorado nos lábios desenhados. — Cuida do Xing tão bem, vai saber cuidar da nossa princesinha.

Nesse momento, o gato preto miou, descendo do encosto do sofá e ronronando na direção do ômega. Xing era um animal muito amoroso e carinhoso que estava cuidando muito bem de Zitao, talvez até melhor que Yifan e o alfa até mesmo agradecia, o casal adorava o gato. 

O ômega riu baixo, voltando a capturar os lábios alheios, Yifan era ótimo em lhe fazer relaxar, era seu porto seguro, era tudo para si e sempre seria. Zitao estava eternamente grato por ganhar esses dois maravilhosos presentes, seu marido e sua pequena filhote. 

[...]

Xuanzi não demorou a vir ao mundo. Apenas alguns dias depois Yifan estava em uma situação de quase total desespero, quando a filha resolveu que seria a hora de sair, no meio da madrugada, de praxe, fazendo com que o ômega sentisse terríveis dores. Ômegas do sexo masculino precisavam de um maior acompanhamento enquanto grávidos já que a gestação era diferente, era preciso fazer a cesárea antes do rompimento da bolsa. Xuanzi, nesse caso, resolveu surpreender a seus dois papais naquela madrugada. Houve correria e muita comoção, mas tudo deu certo e Yifan pôde assistir ao nascimento da sua "bolinha de pelos" favorita. Sua filhote era enorme, um bebê muito fofo, uma alfa nata. 

— Oh... Olha isso! — Zitao estava corado, sentia-se febril pela tensão do nascimento da filha, mas agora, aos poucos, seu corpo ia se acalmando. A bebê em seu coloco, embrulhada em panos macios ressonava baixinho, com aqueles pequenos olhos em riscas e os cílios enormes demais para uma criaturinha que acabou de vir ao mundo. 

— São seus olhos. — Yifan disse captando a atenção dele. — Tudo nela lembra você, acho que estou com ciúmes — riu.

Zitao o acompanhou, passando o dedão na bochecha fofinha, sentindo a pele quente de seu bebê, ele não conseguia colocar tanta felicidade dentro do peito, então ela acabou transbordando através dos seus olhos cansados.

— Ela é muito linda… Eu a amo demais! — Beijou o topo da cabeça quase careca, Xuanzi mexeu o nariz a contra gosto abrindo os olhos e despertando completamente. Os orbes curiosos percorreram o local, de seu papai alfa até seu papai ômega, parando ali. — Oi meu amor. Bem vinda ao mundo, princesa. — O ômega finalizou, ainda fazendo um carinho no rostinho pequeno.

Estava ali a maior prova de amor dos dois, a pequena alfa era um poço de felicidade que matava a sede de ambos os papais, esses, loucos de amores por sua pequena filha.

**_Dois anos depois..._ **

Já havia se tornado um costume para a família Wu sair todo sábado à noite, para jantar e brincar com a pequena alfa no parquinho de diversões que havia na cidade. Eles queriam criar um hábito que marcasse a vida infantil de sua filha, para sempre. 

Zitao estava no quartinho da pequena, o banho da mesma já estava pronto e ela mesma tirava a roupinha quente que usava, eram tempos frios de um inverno rigoroso e bebês precisavam de mais proteção.

— Meu Deus, olha o seu tamanho — cantarolou a colocando na banheira. — Não parece que tem dois anos, filha, parece que tem dez! — Riu.

A alfa bateu as mãos na água, espalhando tudo pelo pequeno banheiro do quarto, fazendo seu pai acompanhá-la na risada.

— Eu ouvi risos. — Yifan se escorou no batente da porta do banheiro, assistindo ao marido dar banho na filha.

— Olha isso, ela não para de crescer! — Se afastou da banheira com uma falsa surpresa. 

— Puxou a mim. — Deu de ombros.

Zitao pegou um pouco da água, jogando no alfa mais velho, arrancando ainda mais risos da pequena filhote, que já não era tão pequena assim. 

_— Ma-Mama!_

Ela aos poucos começava a falar as primeiras palavras com mais facilidade e Zitao sentia-se profundamente orgulhoso, ela estava quase aprendendo a dizer mamãe. Sentiu o peito se aquecer enquanto terminava de banhá-la, Xuanzi ficava mais linda a cada dia que passava. 

— Estão todos prontos? — Yifan voltou a falar, assim que Tao a tirou da banheira, entregando-a para o pai babão. — Ah... Olha só que cheirosa! — Levou o nariz até o pescoço gordinho, fazendo um barulho engraçado.

Ela desatou a rir novamente, balançando as perninhas fofas no ar até ser colocada no trocador. Yifan terminou de secá-la, passando pomada, talco; colocou a fralda e depois a roupinha, a deixando pronta. 

— Hum, vejo que aprendeu direitinho! — Zitao o abraçou por trás, Xuanzi agarrava os pezinhos pequenos, tentando colocá-los dentro da boca.

— Aprendi com o melhor. — Olhou por cima dos ombros, dando um selo rápido nos lábios do marido. — Vamos? 

Zitao assentiu e pegou a bolsa, os três saíram de casa, levando a pequena no banco de trás, na cadeirinha de proteção. 

Eles foram até o restaurante que existia em frente ao parque, como sempre faziam, jantaram e depois atravessaram a rua. Xuanzi balbuciava palavras desconexas enquanto erguia as mãos para o alto, tentando pegar as luzes coloridas de todo o parque.

— Ela é muito esperta. — O loiro comentou.

As luzes coloridas refletiam nos olhos dos três ali, causando uma sensação de paz e alegria, todos amavam os passeios de sábado à noite. Ficaram por quase três horas no parquinho até a pequena alfa começar a bocejar. 

Yifan carregava dois grandes ursinhos de pelúcia que agora iriam para a grande coleção do “quartinho de presentes da Xuanzi”, foi necessário criar um porque a bebê era muito exigente e Yifan, como o bom pai babão que era, lhe entregava tudo o que desejava. 

Voltaram até o carro, Zitao afivelou a garotinha na cadeirinha de proteção, dando a ela um ursinho e um lencinho que sempre ficava ali, dentro do veículo, para que ela não se sentisse sozinha ou com medo. Ao lado dela os dois novos ursinhos de pelúcia. Yifan, enquanto isso, dava a volta para entrar pelo lado do motorista, enfiando a chave na ignição e aguardando o marido entrar ao seu lado; logo, Zitao entrou também, fechando a porta do carro.

— Vamos? — O moreno perguntou. 

— Sim.

Yifan deu partida e saíram dali, eram quase dez horas da noite e Xuanzi já dormia tranquila na cadeirinha. 

— Hoje foi incrível. — O ômega comentou, bocejando de forma preguiçosa, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem. — Mas estou realmente cansado. — Sorriu se virando para o outro.

— Eu que o diga! Quando ela começar a correr melhor e falar por aí vamos ficar doloridos demais. Acho que estamos velhos…

— Ah, não me lembre disso! 

Os dois riram, tampando as bocas em seguida, não poderiam acordar a bebê do seu sono profundo e reparador. Ficaram por longos minutos em silêncio, logo depois, Tao observava a paisagem ao seu lado direito, pensativo; enquanto isso, Yifan focava-se em dirigir e chegar logo em casa para dormir e descansar. 

Mas de repente Xuanzi começou a chorar, assustando aos dois papais. 

Zitao virou-se para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, a pequena chupeta havia caído de sua boca, então ele logo a colocou de volta, mas não surtiu efeito.

— Filha, ei… Ei, neném, o que houve? — O ômega tentava acalmá-la, mas de nada funcionava, causando nele uma sensação de desespero. — Yifan, tem como parar o carro?

— Hã? O quê? — Ele olhava da rua para Zitao, ao seu lado.

— Tem como parar o carro? Ela não quer parar de chorar, por favor!

Yifan virou-se para o banco de trás uma última vez, para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não viu o semáforo ficar vermelho, atravessando o cruzamento. A buzina veio alta dos dois lados e quando os pais ali puderam se dar conta do que acontecia fora do veículo, já era tarde demais. 

Os carros vinham em alta velocidade, para atravessar o cruzamento quando atingiram o carro dos Wu de ambos os lados, fazendo um efeito sanduíche, o veículo do lado do passageiro, ainda colado ao carro deles, fez com que o mesmo fosse arrastado pela rua, sendo novamente atingindo por um ônibus que vinha pela outra mão. 

O veículo dos Wu foi arremessado com força, rodando várias vezes até que finalmente parasse, todo destruído. Houve uma tremenda comoção, o cruzamento fechou e todos passaram a sair de seus carros, tentando correr ao socorro de quem havia se acidentado. Logo, uma aglomeração de pessoas se deu início, enquanto a ambulância já chegava; pelo menos alguém havia chamado por socorro. 

Os três foram removidos do local e levados para o hospital, em estado de extrema gravidade e risco de vida. 

[...]

Yifan abriu os olhos, e estava tudo branco. Seu corpo doía por inteiro e demorou um certo tempo para se acostumar com a luz forte que feria seus olhos. O cheiro ruim de água sanitária invadiu seus sentidos, o fazendo despertar com mais rapidez. 

Vagou os olhos pela sala para descobrir que estava em um hospital, seu corpo estava remendado em gesso, ataduras e linha. O cabelo estava todo bagunçado enquanto movia a cabeça para entender o que acontecia à sua volta. 

— Mas o quê... — Tentou dizer sentindo a garganta arranhar.

— Senhor Wu, finalmente acordou. — A enfermeira estava ali, ao seu lado, e ele ao menos havia percebido. — Consegue enxergar com clareza? E respirar?

Ele assentiu brevemente, queria sair dali e saber como Zitao e sua pequena Xuanzi estavam. 

— Onde... Zitao e Xuanzi estão? — perguntou confuso, a enfermeira o ajudou a se sentar, o fitando em seguida. 

— Sinto muito senhor Wu, seu marido não resistiu, mas a bebê está perfeitamente bem. — Ela tentou sorrir e falhou, fazendo o coração do alfa se apertar em desespero.

Seu pequeno Zitao estava morto.

— O-quê?! Co-como assim? — Fez menção de se erguer do leito, mas foi barrado com as mãos em seus ombros. — Eu preciso ver ele! NÃO MINTAM PARA MIM! — berrou em desespero, sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelos olhos. — Ele não pode estar morto... Não pode! 

Seu coração disparou e sentiu o mundo a sua volta rodar, como ela poderia lhe dar uma notícia assim, tão subitamente? O peito estava pequeno e não já não poderia controlar as lágrimas que escorriam dolorosas pelo seu rosto. A enfermeira o deitou novamente, pedindo que ele se acalmasse, mas infelizmente Yifan não conseguiu, não quando sua pequena estava sozinha em algum outro quarto, não quando o amor da sua vida estava morto. 

[...]

Quase duas semanas se passaram e o alfa só sabia o que era dor e saudade. Ter que viver os dias dentro do hospital foi aterrorizante, primeiro porque Zitao havia partido, deixando tanto ele quanto Xuanzi para trás, e segundo porque agora sua filha havia perdido o pai ômega e fazê-la entender como seria sua vida dali em diante era doloroso e difícil. 

Eles estavam no cemitério, o corpo do jovem homem estava dentro do caixão, fazendo o peito do alfa arder de saudade e ainda, de desespero porque não conseguia imaginar sua vida depois daquela cena, depois da despedida dolorosa. 

A bebê em seu colo não parar de chorar, parecia que ela entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo, Xuanzi estava com um dos bracinhos enfaixados com gesso, coisa que a deixava extremamente incomodada. 

— Filha, calma... Por favor. — Afagou as costas dela, fazendo com que deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro, para que se sentisse menos aterrorizada.

Mas era impossível, depois que ela acordou raramente ficava quieta, tranquila, o acidente e a perda de Zitao deixou ambos sem chão. 

Foram longas horas até receber todas as condolências e despedidas, foram horas terríveis até ver o caixão ser levado para dentro do buraco, sendo enterrado em seguida. Yifan estava deixando ali um pedaço enorme de si e do loiro sobrou apenas a pequena alfa. Seria torturante olhar para ela todos os dias e se lembrar de Zitao sem chorar, sem sentir saudades, mas ele tentaria ser forte, pelo amor da sua vida que se foi e por ela. 

Xuanzi iria crescer sem a presença de Zitao e a cabeça do alfa borbulhava porque aquilo o deixava desesperado. Eram apenas os dois, agora. 

**_Três anos depois..._ **

Yifan estava na correria. A panela com o café da manhã estava no fogo, a filha no banheiro tomando banho e a casa desorganizada, o moreno estava sentado no chão arrumando os brinquedos e o restante da bagunça da alfa. Era um caos. Demorou muito para ele aprender a lidar com toda a situação, com o vazio que Zitao deixou na vida dos dois.

Xuanzi estava com cinco anos e já conseguia fazer várias coisas sozinha dentro de casa, era uma alfa forte, esperta e isso deixava o mais velho orgulhoso, Zitao também deveria sentir o mesmo, não importa onde estivesse. 

A pequena saiu do banheiro com o cabelo molhado, a toalha cor de rosa estava jogada pelos cabelos negros enquanto sustentava um bico os lábios, que rapidamente chamou a atenção de Yifan.

— O que houve, querida? — falou se levantando no chão, recolhendo os sapatos dela, voltando rapidamente a prestar atenção na panela em cima do fogão.

— Eu tô com saudades. — A voz saiu baixinha e chorosa, arrancando também um bico do maior. 

Yifan desligou a panela, esperando que a filha se aproximasse, ele ajoelhou no chão e abriu os braços para que ela corresse até ele, eram difíceis aqueles momentos. Levou depois as mãos a toalha para terminar de secar o cabelo da pequena. 

Existiam ainda muitas memórias do ômega espalhadas pela casa. Objetos pessoais de decoração, fotos; eles nunca optaram por esquecer de Tao, Yifan achava importante que Xuanzi crescesse sabendo quem era seu pai ômega.

— Eu sei querida... Eu sei. — Afagou suas costas, sentindo-a soluçar e molhar sua camisa social azul. — Eu também sinto falta do papai.

Ele sentia seus olhos embaçarem com as lágrimas, piscou rapidamente para afastá-las e desgrudou-se da filha, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto delicado dela, ele tinha que ser forte e embora ela fosse uma alfa, ainda possuía traços de Zitao, os olhos, os lábios bem desenhadinhos, ela era a perfeita criação deles dois. 

— Não tem como trazer a mamãe de volta? — Ainda estava chorosa.

O alfa mais alto soltou um risinho baixo diante da inocência.

— Infelizmente não, meu amor. Vai demorar muito até que possamos nos ver de novo. 

— Tudo bem, então. — Deu de ombros, dando as costas para o pai e indo se sentar na mesa.

Ela tinha aula pela manhã e Yifan estava terminando de fazer o café. Acabou por rapidamente arrumar a mesa, deixando tudo pronto para a filha e ele comerem. Quando terminaram, saíram às pressas com o alfa trancando a porta em um baque, Xuanzi o repreendeu dizendo que qualquer dia desses ele derrubaria tudo; Yifan, por outro lado, apenas ria e entrava no jogo dela. 

O caminho para a escola foi tranquilo. Depois do acidente de carro Yifan pensou duas vezes antes de comprar outro veículo, optando por deixar aquilo de lado, já que lhe trazia más lembranças. Virou um ótimo ciclista e ensinou a filha, mas ainda usavam o transporte público para se locomoverem na maioria das vezes. Desceram no ponto que havia mais próximo da escolinha de Xuanzi, atravessando a rua e passando a andar mais tranquilamente, estavam no horário.

— Hoje a gente vai comer pizza? — Ela começou.

Estavam andando de mãos dadas, Yifan levava a mochila verde da garota, cheia de _glitter_ colorido e com desenhos aleatórios de sapinhos. 

— Talvez sim. — Se encolheu nos ombros. — Mas sobrou uma comida gostosa da janta de ontem.

— Aargh... — Ela torceu o nariz.

— Como assim?! — Yifan se fez de ofendido.

— Aquilo ficou horrível, papai. 

— Poxa!

Ela começou a rir, tirando um sorriso pequeno dos lábios do alfa maior.

— Estamos quase lá, está ansiosa para hoje?

— Hum... — Ela maneou com a cabeça. — A escola tá chata.

— Uh, sério? — A olhou de canto, de cima.

Xuanzi apenas assentiu, esperando que o pai abaixasse novamente, haviam parado ao lado da porta do colégio.

— Se comporte, e aí vamos comer pizza, fechado? — estendeu a mão e ela rapidamente a pegou, em um cumprimento.

— Fechado, pai! — abraçou ele em seguida, dando um beijinho demorado na testa.

Yifan repetiu o ato, beijando a filha e se levantando. De repente, um rapaz qualquer esbarrou em si, na altura de seu ombro, fazendo a mochila verde de Xuanzi cair no chão.

— Ei! — Ela gritou pegando a mochila preferida. 

O rapaz virou-se para olhar sobre os ombros, mas sequer teve a intenção de parar ou pedir desculpas, continuou andando até virar a cabeça novamente para a frente. Aquela silhueta. O cabelo loiro e os olhos marcados, os lábios bem desenhados. Yifan e Xuanzi se calaram pelos segundos seguintes, porque eles haviam acabado de encontrar Wu Zitao passando por ali, vivo, e agora se distanciava deles mais uma vez dentre a multidão, tudo depois de três anos. Nenhum dos dois soube o que dizer ou pensar, nenhum dos dois se moveu durante os minutos que se passaram. Ficaram apenas parados no meio da calçada tentando processar o que acabou de acontecer. 

— Senhor Wu? — O porteiro os tirou de seus devaneios. — A pequena vai se atrasar.

Yifan voltou para a realidade, pegando na mão de Xuanzi que estava tão perplexa quanto ele.

— Filha, mais tarde a gente conversa, certo? — disse afobado, vendo os olhinhos dela se encherem mais uma vez de lágrimas. — Seja forte. Eu sei que você consegue!

Se ele estava abalado com o que viu, imagina sua filha, que perdeu o pai ômega aos dois anos, que sentia saudades dele todas as noites antes de dormir e assim que acordava. Ambos estavam de coração partido porque faltava uma parte, e essa parte saiu andando por aí, sem sequer reconhecê-los. 


	2. Bí - Se está morto, que permaneça morto

Yifan estava no ônibus escorado no ferro, segurava a mochila da filha, alguns fios de cabelo caíam do rabo de cavalo, em seus olhos, lhe causando um incômodo irritante. Xuanzi estava cabisbaixa enquanto avistava a paisagem do lado de fora do ônibus, sentada na janela. Yifan ficou o dia todo pensando no que viram logo cedo, não tinha como estarem, logo os dois, vendo a uma miragem.

A filha perguntou assim que saiu da escola quando eles iriam atrás de Zitao, Xuanzi também o viu então o alfa mais velho não se achava um completo louco. 

Será que havia alguma comida estragada que acabaram comendo? Yifan não duvidaria já que era péssimo na cozinha, a própria filha de cinco anos os salvava em muitas ocasiões. 

— Papai o que tá acontecendo? — Ela perguntou assim que desceram do ônibus. 

Eles andavam pela calçada, já estavam próximos de casa quando a pequena alfa perguntou. Yifan sabia do que ela estava falando e sinceramente não sabia o que dizer. 

— Filha… Eu… — Abriu a boca para falar, olhando para ela enquanto paravam na faixa, aguardando o sinal fechar para que pudessem atravessar e entrar no prédio. 

Nesse mesmo momento Yifan sentiu novamente alguém passar por si, em um outro esbarrão, o homem atravessou a rua sem olhar para os lados, fazendo os veículos frearem e buzinar em de forma violenta. 

— Papai, ele é louco! 

A pequena se assustou, apontando para o homem que já estava do outro lado da rua, em frente ao condomínio que eles também moravam. 

— Xuanzi… — Yifan a segurou imediatamente, a colocando no colo quando reparou que era Zitao quem havia cometido aquela loucura. A menina soltou um grito de surpresa enquanto o alfa mais velho corria para atravessar a rua, agora com o sinal fechado. 

Zitao entrou pela porta dos moradores, deixando a mesma aberta para trás, Yifan veio em seu embalo gritando seu nome, parecia que ninguém estava vendo o que acontecia ali. 

— Mamãe! 

A pequena alfa também o chamou, mas Zitao apenas os ignorava enquanto caminhava até o elevador. Yifan não conseguia correr direito porque sua filha já era grande e pesada, ainda tinha a mochilinha que contribuia para que ele ficasse ainda mais desajeitado. Quando o alfa conseguiu alcançar o ômega, a porta do elevador já se fechava, bem em frente aos seus olhos. 

— Mas que droga, Zitao… — resmungou olhando para a escada, um pouco de exercícios não fariam mal a ninguém. 

Ele ajeitou Xuanzi no colo e se colocou a subir os degraus de forma veloz, verificando em todos os andares vestígios do seu marido, mas nada lhe foi apresentado. Zitao desapareceu por completo, sem deixar um vestígio sequer do seu aroma de ômega. 

Desistindo daquela perseguição eles voltaram a descer alguns lances para chegar no próprio andar, Yifan sentia-se meio idiota por aquilo. Jogou os sapatos em um canto na porta de entrada e em seguida se jogou no sofá, bufando. 

—  _ Baba, _ não fica assim… — Sua filha se aproximou, sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe agarrou o braço. Às vezes Xuanzi falava como Zitao e isso lhe trazia lembranças. 

Ele a abraçou forte distribuindo beijos no topo da cabeça, fazendo a garota rir, depois ficaram em silêncio. Yifan não queria encará-la porque sentia-se envergonhado, desesperado e ainda mais confuso. Sentiu uma lágrima quente e salgada escorrer muda de seus olhos, até cair na cabeça da filha que finalmente olhou para cima. 

— Não chora, papai, a mamãe deve tá por aí meio perdido, vamos encontrar ele, prometo!

Yifan sorriu diante da inocência de sua filha, a abraçou mais uma vez antes de ordenar que ela fosse tomar um banho para fazer o dever de casa, enquanto isso ele pediria uma pizza para comerem. 

[...]

Era um final de semana e os dois estavam distraídos na sala, a alfa fazia lição escorada na mesinha de centro enquanto Yifan estava pregado com os olhos no  _ notebook _ , adiantando o trabalho para segunda-feira. 

— Está cansada de fazer lição? — Ele se afastou do computador, erguendo os braços para se espreguiçar e um bocejo veio logo em seguida. — Que tal um filme e pipoca? 

A filha assentiu fechando rapidamente o pequeno livro e caderno, pegando seu material e o colocando ao lado do  _ notebook  _ de Yifan que já estava fechado. A pequena subiu no sofá enquanto o maior ia preparar uma receita de pipoca dividida ao meio, um sabor doce e outro salgado. 

— Papai, ação ou comédia? — Xuanzi era ágil com o controle, entrou na Netflix e logo buscou pelas categorias. 

— Você quem sabe, querida. 

Yifan agilizou a pipoca também, dividindo em dois recipientes e voltando para a sala, os colocando sobre a mesinha. Foi o tempo dele se acomodar ao lado da filha que um dos porta-retratos sobre a estante da TV simplesmente veio ao chão. 

Os dois alfas pularam no sofá, Xuanzi agarrou o pai que a protegeu instintivamente. Os cacos de vidro se espalharam por toda a sala e um silêncio aterrorizante se seguiu. Ambos os corações batiam de forma acelerada tentando compreender o ocorrido. 

— Pai… Eu tô’ com medo. — A pequena escondeu o rosto no peito do alfa. Yifan a agarrou e levantaram-se dali, indo pra cozinha. 

— Aqui, segura isso. — Ele tirou a colher de silicone de dentro da pia, estava suja de açúcar por causa da pipoca, entregou para a pequena. — Se alguma coisa te atacar você usa isso, beleza? Monstros não gostam de coisas doces. 

Ela assentiu ainda com medo enquanto segurava firme a colher em mãos. Yifan a deixou no meio da cozinha e pegou um saco de lixo com uma vassoura e pá para limpar toda a sujeira. Xuanzi permaneceu lá por todo o tempo segurando a colher, foi a melhor forma que Yifan encontrou de fazer com a que a filha não se sentisse tão amedrontada. 

O alfa estava com a cabeça em pane, primeiro Zitao aparecendo de repente, os ignorando daquela forma na porta da escolinha, no prédio e agora isso, o porta-retrato do nada sai voando e cai no chão. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado e ele não negaria o susto e leve medo que sentia. Passou acreditar que se aquilo continuasse teria que ir atrás de um especialista. 

[...]

Alguns dias se passaram e por sorte mais nada de estranho aconteceu. O homem que lembrava muito Zitao nunca mais foi visto pela porta do colégio da filha ou muito menos atravessando a rua de forma estabanada. Yifan sentia-se menos lunático naquele instante enquanto estava no banho tentando relaxar, a filha estava deitada no quarto se preparando para dormir e ele queria fazer o mesmo, os dias eram cansativos e agradecia por isso pois rendiam bastante e não lhes restava tempo para se apegar aos acontecimentos estranhos. 

O alfa passava a mão pelos fios longos do seu cabelo quando ouviu o som de algo quebrando no quarto, seu coração deu um pulo porque logo imaginou a filha aprontando. 

— Filha, tudo bem? — Desligou o chuveiro saindo do  _ box  _ de forma apressada. 

Pegou o roupão e a toalha para o cabelo enquanto passava a mãos nos fios para tirar os resquícios de água, saindo do banheiro ainda pingando. 

— Xuanzi? Filha? — Abriu a porta correndo e levou um susto. 

O rapaz parecido com Zitao vinha em sua direção enquanto segurava a mão ensanguentada. Yifan em um novo reflexo levou as mãos a altura do peito dele para impedir que o mesmo continuasse enquanto fechava os olhos. Ele saía rapidamente do banheiro então os corpos iriam se chocar, mas o baque não veio. Quando o alfa voltou a abrir os olhos o quarto estava imerso em silêncio, sem Zitao, sem vidro quebrado, sem sangue, mas o cheiro forte de perfume rapidamente impregnava o local. Yifan estranhou porque não se parecia com a fragrância que usava. 

O alfa se secou e vestiu o pijama, correndo até o quarto da filha, fazendo a mesma acordar com um ponto de interrogação no rosto. 

— Papai? — A voz era sonolenta e Yifan correu até ela se sentando na cama. 

— Você ouviu alguém andando pelo corredor? — Não queria assustá-la, mas sentia que seu coração poderia sair pela boca a qualquer momento. 

— Não papai, o que tá’ acontecendo? Você tá’ me assustando!

Yifan a abraçou tentando se acalmar também, deu uma desculpa qualquer de que talvez estava cansado demais e ouvindo coisas, dizendo que estava com saudades de dormir com ela. Eles se ajeitaram na cama minúscula para dormir, mas apenas a pequena alfa conseguiu, o maior ficou toda a noite acordado e de ouvidos atentos, as coisas estavam realmente ficando fora de controle e ele precisava de ajuda. 

[...]

_ "Vejo espíritos, o que devo fazer?"  _

_ "Como explicar aparições e fenômenos estranhos?"  _

_ "Você consegue sentir alguém próximo, mas que já veio a falecer?" _

O moreno sentia-se um idiota por estar pesquisando aquelas coisas, mas todas as vezes em que se pegava lembrando dos acontecimentos ele sentia o corpo arrepiar, uma sensação estranha que parecia lhe impulsionar a investigar, a correr atrás de informações a respeito de tudo o que estava passando. 

Xuanzi estava na sala brincando com as bonecas, a cena era típica para um começo de noite no meio da semana. Yifan suspirou voltando seus olhos para a tela do computador, pensando se deveria ou não comentar com a filha, ela era inteligente e acreditava que entenderia. 

— Não, não! Eu vou ser a mulher maravilha! — Ouviu ela brigar com algo de repente, voltando a fitá-la no meio da sala. — Não é justo, a minha boneca tem capa! 

O alfa franziu o cenho ao se deparar com a cena, não lembrava deles conversando a respeito de amigos imaginários e sabia que crianças eram propícias a tê-los, mas nunca cogitou uma hipótese para a própria filha. Continuou ali por mais alguns minutos a assistindo brincar com o ser invisível. 

De repente a garotinha largou tudo levando as mãos aos olhos, se colocando a chorar. 

— Ei…  _ Filhotinha, _ o que houve? — Largou as coisas indo até ela, a chamando pelo apelido carinhoso. — Por que está chorando? 

— Xing é um idiota! — falou através das lágrimas, um bico torto nos lábios. 

Yifan franziu o cenho, Xing era o nome do gato preto de Zitao que morreu de uma doença felina logo depois que o mesmo partiu, o moreno estava sentindo novamente aquelas sensações em seu peito porque tinha certeza absoluta de que Xuanzi não se lembrava do animal, já que não havia vestígios de sua existência pela casa, sequer fotos. 

— É… Como é esse seu amigo? O que o Xing te disse que te magoou tanto? — Enxugou as lágrimas da bochecha rosada dela, arrumando os fios pretos e a assistindo suspirar ainda chorosa. 

— Ele disse que… Disse que a mamãe está triste! 

Ela voltou a chorar dolorosamente e Yifan a agarrou ainda mais, que tipo de amigo imaginário diz algo assim para uma criança de cinco anos? Xuanzi era inocente e pura, jamais faria mal algum ao seu pai ômega. 

— Querida, isso é mentira. Não tem como estar fazendo mal ao seu papai, ele está no céu, lembra? 

Ela negou com a cabeça, tirando as mãos dos olhos e olhando para frente, em um ponto qualquer. Yifan fez o mesmo que a filha, fitando logo a frente para constatar que não havia nada ali além deles dois. 

— Xing diz que a gente tem que parar com isso e procurar ajuda. 

[...]

Yifan não queria admitir que estava com medo, mas sua atitudes eram inegáveis. Pai e filha estavam de frente a porta azul esperando serem atendidos, era uma casa simples que lembrava o lar de uma avó. A sensação também era estranha porque mal havia entrado e já se sentia bem recebido. Quando a porta se abriu um jovem rapaz o atendeu, sorrindo amigavelmente enquanto dizia que podiam entrar. 

Existia uma grande sala repleta de sofás e uma lareira, logo na entrada, mais ao fundo era possível ver a sala de jantar com uma mesa bem grande. 

— Sente-se que vou trazer um chá. A menina aceita um bolo de chocolate? — Yifan olhou para a filha que lhe segurava a mão. Xuanzi assentiu e o garoto rapidamente saiu dali. 

Eles se sentaram ouvindo o ranger da madeira velha do sofá, Yifan fez uma careta para a alfa que riu da brincadeira do pai. 

— Vejo que já se sentem mais à vontade. — O rapaz voltou com uma bandeja. Colocou a mesma em cima da mesa de centro oferecendo o chá ao alfa e o bolo a Xuanzi. — Ela é muito bonita, não é mesmo? Lembra Zitao, com toda certeza. 

Yifan estava com a xícara a meio caminho da boca, com o bico pronto para bebericar e parou. Xuanzi não havia escutado, por sorte, e ele olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, que sorria. 

— Perdão, mas… Co-como pode conhecer meu falecido marido? 

O jovem depositou a sua xícara novamente em cima da bandeja e Yifan fizera o mesmo. A menina ao lado deles estava entretida no bolo suculento de chocolate, distraída demais para reparar na conversa. O anfitrião ergueu a mão em uma forma muda de cumprimento e Yifan fizera o mesmo sem entender. 

— Me chamo Yixing, senhor Wu. Estamos aqui pra te ajudar. 

Yifan sentiu a pele da sua mão em contato com a alheia formigar, imediatamente ligou os pontos. Yixing… Xing… Xuanzi não falava do gato morto e sim daquele rapaz. 

Era uma estranha coincidência, mas na altura do campeonato nada mais fazia sentido para o Wu. Ele tinha pesquisado uma casa que lidava com o luto de uma forma mais… Espiritual e acabou encontrando aquela com várias notas positivas e comentários animadores nas pesquisas de internet. Então era claro que uma coisa levaria a outra, estava movido a curiosidade e medo, então rapidamente pegou o endereço e foi fazer uma visita. 

[...]

Zitao estava impaciente porque queria sair de casa e quando saiu desejou simplesmente voltar. Era assim que estava a sua cabeça nos últimos dias, o deixando louco. 

O ômega visitava aquele lugar sempre que podia porque lhe causava uma sensação boa, embora desejasse sentir menos saudades. Seu peito doía sempre e ele carregava aquele gosto amargo na boca, de coisas que sentia que poderia ter vivido, mas não viveria. Ele tentava se lembrar de algo importante todas as vezes em que atravessava a frente daquele portão e naquele dia não foi diferente, aliás… Aquele dia fora o único que lhe trouxe uma sensação nova. 

Passou rapidamente pela frente do colégio infantil sentindo o peito apertar, seu ombro sofreu um impacto estranho, como se tivesse feito um movimento de mal jeito e olhou para trás em impulso, sentiu-se um idiota por fazê-lo então apenas ignorou a dor repentina e saiu dali. 

O ômega nunca mais foi o mesmo, depois que acordou ficou confuso porque não se lembrava de muitas coisas, mas os médicos falaram que estava tudo certo e que em breve ele iria recobrar a memória. Era sempre um inferno porque a cada dia que passava ele desejava não ter acordado. 

E os dias se passavam, ao menos era o que ele acreditava. Ia e vinha dentro do apartamento tentando fazer com que sua existência ali fosse menos dolorosa, fora os seus outros afazeres, perder tempo com lembranças e dores era o que ele mais fazia. 

Seus olhos cansados pararam e fitaram a TV desligada, sequer tinha ânimo para assistir filmes ou séries como gostava de fazer antigamente. Seus orbes rapidamente fitaram o conjunto de porta retratos sobre a estante, ele se levantou do sofá e se aproximou. Não queria ter que sentir tudo aquilo, seu peito o sufocando e as lágrimas inundando seus olhos, quando ele sentiria algo diferente de toda aquela tristeza e vazio? Nada explicava o que sentia, nada tirava de si aquela dor. 

Em um movimento de descontrole total pegou o primeiro porta-retrato ao seu alcance e o lançou no chão, fazendo os cacos de vidro voarem por todas as partes, ali, jogada para um lado estava a foto de Yifan com a filha no aniversário de dois anos. Xuanzi estava linda como ele se lembrava.

[...]

Dias depois Zitao já se sentia mais calmo, com menos peso sobre os ombros, já que todo o tormento parecia ter-lhe dado trégua. Resolveu então ir até o quarto para descansar, mas como sua mente era perversa e lhe pregava peças, ouviu um barulho estranho. 

Fechou a porta do quarto prendendo a respiração, nunca aquilo havia acontecido e Zitao acreditou que estava ficando louco, não podia ser verdade. Ele conseguia ouvir perfeitamente o som do seu chuveiro ligado, se prestasse atenção ouviria até mesmo uma música de fundo ser perfeitamente sussurrada. Seus pelos eriçaram e seus olhos vagaram até a cortina na janela, o vento batia, mas não estava frio. 

Tentou normalizar sua respiração voltando com o que ia fazer. Andou até a penteadeira pegando a caixa de perfumes que tinha comprado para decidir qual iria usar primeiro. Seu coração ainda estava em disparada porque o som não foi embora, a sensação de que havia uma outra presença ali era muito clara e forte para si. 

Abriu a caixa pegando o primeiro vidro, o levando até o nariz para sentir o cheiro, era forte e o agradava, mas não seria ele o escolhido. Continuou ali com o seu ritual até que se decidiu por um. Ergueu-se da cama para voltar com a caixa em cima da penteadeira quando...

— Mamãe! 

O susto fez com que largasse tudo, os vidros de perfume indo em direção ao chão enquanto ele caia em um reflexo burro diante do susto, tocando a sujeita e cortando a palma de uma das mãos. O ômega resmungou pela dor fitando o quarto em silêncio. O vento ainda entrava pela janela, agora com mais força. O som do chuveiro havia ido embora e nenhum vestígio da tal garotinha. Ele não sabia de onde o som saiu e muito menos quem procurava por sua mamãe. 

Ergueu-se rapidamente sentindo o coração em disparada, seu corpo se arrepiava com o medo que voltava a sentir, correu até o banheiro para lavar a mão na pia, pegou o  _ kit  _ de primeiro socorros fazendo toda a limpeza e curativo, sentando no vaso e suspirando diante de sua situação. 

Estava ficando louco, era a única explicação plausível para a sua situação. Precisava de um médico, não da atual ajuda que recebia. Ergueu-se do vaso para sair do banheiro quando reparou em outro detalhe, a porta do  _ box  _ estava meio aberta e o mesmo se encontrava molhado enquanto o vapor quente saia. 

Estava sozinho em casa e tinha certeza de que não estava a tomar banho, então como? 

— Não… Não. — Levou a mão boa até os fios loiros. — Isso não tá’ acontecendo, não tá’ acontecendo. Não pode ser!

Seus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas, estava confuso, sentindo dor, sentindo-se vazio e sem rumo, as coisas não poderiam estar piorando. Correu de volta para o quarto, trancou as janelas, a porta do banheiro e se jogou debaixo da coberta da cama tampando o corpo inteiro, estava tremendo em um misto de medo e solidão profunda. Suspirou sentindo as lágrimas caírem dolorosas, Xing de repente subiu na cama e Zitao mal se lembrava de como o gato entrou em seu quarto, ele queria dormir e nunca mais acordar, queria entender a sua situação e queria que ela se resolvesse o mais rápido possível.

Nem que para isso precisasse morrer mais uma vez. 


	3. Guo - A travessia

Yifan ainda não entendia o que Yixing queria dizer. Claro que se tornou óbvio que era com ele que Xuanzi conversava em outro dia, mas se ele estava o vendo e tocando então não poderia ser uma alucinação, certo? 

— Não sou do seu imaginário, senhor Wu. Pelo contrário — Sorriu fazendo o moreno ficar ainda mais incomodado —, sou mais real do que pode imaginar. 

A pequena alfa nesse momento ergueu a cabeça para prestar atenção no outro, sorriu para Yixing agradecendo ao bolo e pedindo por mais um pedaço, porém ele lhe disse que infelizmente havia acabado. 

— Não brinquei quando disse que  _ estamos _ aqui para lhe ajudar, por favor  _ nos _ acompanhe. — Continuou depois que respondeu a pequena. 

Ele se ergueu e Yifan rapidamente pegou na mão da filha, os três se colocaram de pé enquanto Yixing caminhava lentamente para outro cômodo. Abriu a porta para denunciar que o local era um tanto escuro e menor que o cômodo anterior, mas não deixava de ser confortável como a sala onde estavam. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Yifan, naquele momento, foi o homem sentado na cadeira da mesa circular, que ficava ao centro da pequena sala. Zitao estava com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa enquanto as mãos agarrava os fios loiros em uma demonstração de desespero e dor. 

— Zitao. 

A voz de Yixing chamou a atenção de Yifan, como o outro conseguia enxergar o ômega ali? E porque Zitao estava naquela situação? Será que ele também estava a procura de ajuda? 

Quando resolveu procurar por um lugar que lidava com isso, sentiu-se um completo idiota. Yixing parecia ser alguém de bom coração, mas a sequência de acontecimentos apenas dizia ao moreno que ele estava sendo enganado. O alfa ficou confuso porque não conseguia entender quem estava mais louco, não sabia se Zitao era uma alucinação, um espírito ou se Yixing sequer fosse humano. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e sentiu a filha lhe apertar a mão, chamando sua atenção. 

— Papai, não é a mamãe? — Ela apontou de forma inocente para o ômega em prantos. 

Yixing dava a volta na mesa para afagar as costas trêmulas do amigo.

— Zitao… — O chamou mais uma vez e o ômega ergueu a cabeça. 

Como sempre Zitao sequer percebeu ou fez questão de demonstrar interesse na presença do marido e filha no local. 

— Yi… Yixing, por favor! Faça parar, eu te imploro, por favor! 

— Ei, se acalme. 

Yixing o trouxe para um meio abraço torto enquanto Zitao ainda estava sentado. Xuanzi se encolheu para perto de Yifan que lhe trouxe um pouco de proteção também, era injusto com a pequena, não fazia sentido submetê-la àquela situação estressante. A cena ainda cortava o coração do alfa moreno. Yifan queria ao menos uma troca de olhares, mas Zitao parecia vagar triste e perdido pela vida. 

— Eles estão aqui. — A frase de Yixing fez Zitao estremecer. O ômega olhou para todos os lados enquanto o amigo sorria gentil, tentando terminar seu próprio raciocínio. — Eles estão aqui como eu te disse. Vamos poder ajudá-los agora. 

Pai e filha ainda se encontravam em confusão. Zitao enxugou as lágrimas teimosas e sorriu para Yixing, esperando que o amigo se sentasse ao seu lado na mesa. 

— Eu… Eu quero tanto morrer, Xing, pela segunda vez se for possível, essa dor não desaparece nunca do meu peito. — Levou a mão ao local indicado, apertando a camisa enquanto fechava os olhos com força, as lágrimas caindo. — Por favor, nos ajude. 

Yifan olhava do marido ao tal de Yixing.

— Estamos aqui ainda, se é possível, por favor, não nos ignore — falou esperando que Yixing ou Zitao o respondesse, mas nada aconteceu. — Ei… Zitao? Yixing? — perguntou de novo.

Yifan sentia seu peito comprimir porque agora os dois lhe ignoravam, Xuanzi começou a chorar agarrada ao seu lado, o local aos poucos começou a escurecer.

— Papai! Eu tô’ com medo, o que tá acontecendo? PAPAI! 

Yifan deu um passo para trás quando sentiu que todo o local iria engoli-lo, fechou os olhos com força quando Xuanzi o chamou pela última vez, sua voz ecoando, quando voltou a abri-los existia apenas um breu total. Estava sozinho e sentia seu corpo se arrepiar como se estivesse ligado a uma corrente de energia elétrica sutil. Olhou para os lados, girou sobre os próprios pés, mas o ambiente a sua volta não parecia ter um começo, meio ou fim. 

— Olá? — falou e a voz ecoou, só poderia estar sonhando. — Estou delirando, só pode ser… — sussurrou.

O moreno acreditava agora que ainda estava deitado na cama do hospital, era essa a única resposta, seus últimos cinco anos foram apenas uma ilusão. Estava em coma e ainda delirava com uma vida onde Zitao havia falecido e lhe deixado. Iria acordar e perceber que era tudo um sonho maluco. 

_ “Não…” _

Uma voz sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido. Yifan levou sua mão a orelha para afastar o incômodo da surpresa. 

_ “Não, Yifan…Você não está no hospital.” _

O moreno ainda buscava a voz quando uma sombra o surpreendeu, de repente a imagem de Yixing e Zitao sentados na mesa se fez presente à sua frente.

— Eu sei que eles estão mortos, já faz cinco anos, Xing! — Tao dizia com os olhos ainda molhados.

— Zitao se acalme, sabemos disso.

“Sabemos…”, Yifan queria entender o porque Yixing sempre falava no plural se ele era o único ali, além de seu marido. 

— Vamos ajudar, todos nós, se acalme para que possamos começar. — Yixing o tranquilizava. 

Yifan nesse instante sentiu algo tocar o seu ombro, o fazendo se virar de costas para a cena dos dois na mesa. O alfa fitou nos olhos do jovem rapaz a sua frente, quase tinha seu tamanho e o sorriso era bem gentil.

— Olá,  _ estamos _ aqui para te ajudar.

— Todos querem me ajudar — respondeu sem ânimo, o sorriso do rapaz se alargou.

— Entendemos — fechou os olhos —, sua filha está bem e está com saudades.

— Xuanzi?

Saudades? Eles estavam juntos há alguns minutos.

— Acalme-se. Me chamo Chanyeol, me acompanhe.

Yifan franziu o cenho e seguiu o jovem pelo breu, Chanyeol parecia alguém calmo demais para pertencer a mente confusa e turbulenta de Yifan. O alfa o seguia, mas seus passos eram pesados e pareciam que não saiam do lugar. 

— Se sente pesado, mas é comum durante a travessia.

— A travessia? — fitou dos seus pés para as costas largas do outro. — Estou confuso, o quê…

— É perfeitamente normal! — riu enquanto ainda caminhava, sem perder o ritmo. Ele ainda estava de costas quando o breu deu lugar a uma fagulha de luz, bem a frente de Yifan, o cegando.

O alfa levou a mão aos olhos, o brilho o incomodava e agora, além de sentir o corpo pesado a luz brilhante parecia lhe queimar, causando uma sensação terrível por todo o corpo. Antes mesmo que resolvesse gritar a luz se desfez, como poeira, explodindo e se dividindo em milhares de pedaços sutis, caindo a sua volta. Quando Yifan abriu os olhos estava dentre um campo de flores gigantesco onde mal se via o fim. Mais a frente Chanyeol terminava de caminhar indo em direção a outro rapaz que segurava a mão de sua filha. Xuanzi carregava o ursinho e o lenço que estavam em suas mãos no dia do acidente, dentro do carro.

— Não… — Yifan soltou a olhando ao longe, Chanyeol o chamou com a mão e o moreno não sabia se teria forças para caminhar até eles. 

Percebendo a confusão e paralisia no maior, Chanyeol e o outro rapaz conduziram Xuanzi até ele. A garotinha estava em um lindo vestido branco, carregando seus objetos favoritos enquanto bebê. Sua aparência era a atual, de cinco anos de idade.

— Olá, sou o Baekhyun. — O outro rapaz se apresentou, fazendo Yifan tirar seus olhos da filha para olhá-lo, ele também estava todo de branco.

O moreno estava tão absorto que não reparou nos pequenos detalhes, toda aquela confusão só lhe significavam uma coisa naquele momento: ele estava morto. E todo o restante veio como um balde d’água, todos os últimos cinco anos passaram em frente aos seus olhos como uma cena de filme em velocidade máxima, tudo aquilo era uma mera ilusão perante sua atual realidade e quando pode voltar a si mesmo percebeu que estava novamente na sala com Yixing e Zitao. 

Sentados a mesa ao lado do seu marido e do amigo estavam outros jovens de roupagem branca e era incrível porque todos pareciam pontos de luz, emanando uma energia sutil e calmante para o ômega loiro que se acalmava. Yixing lhe explicava que as coisas dali em diante seriam menos amargas porque todos haviam compreendido seus erros.

Na cabeça de Yifan as coisas se esclareceram lentamente, ele entendeu que estava morto e isso doía em seu peito, mas será que ele deveria se apegar à dor? Justo agora que não estava mais na matéria para sentir reações em seu corpo físico?

— Essa dor ainda é do espírito, amigo. — Chanyeol se aproximou por um lado, junto de Baekhyun que lhe sorria. — Você pode optar por continuar a sentindo ou não, mas saiba que ao pensar nessa dor você automaticamente se conecta a Zitao — apontou o homem à sua frente. — Você acredita que ele mereça continuar sofrendo? Todos vocês vivem de alguma forma, porém em planos diferentes. 

Xuanzi agarrou a mão do pai, do outro lado. Yifan compreendeu a fala de Chanyeol e se sentiu menos sozinho com o toque da mão da filha, que era curiosamente quente e confortável. 

— Papai, eu não quero ir embora agora que encontramos a mamãe. — Ela olhou a figura de Zitao na mesa e Yifan sorriu.

— Não dá pra encontrar algo que nunca foi perdido, querida. — Ele entendeu ali, naquele rápido instante o que deveria fazer. 

Yifan e Xuanzi sabiam que jamais perderiam Zitao outra vez, afinal, nunca o perderam.

Yifan estava sob a ilusão da morte onde criara para si uma realidade menos dolorosa e por longos meses terrenos fez Zitao sofrer igualmente a si. Sua filha, por outro lado, a partir do momento que viera a falecer rapidamente foi resgatada por Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Ela dizia que os dois eram seus anjos de guarda e eles cuidaram dela pelo tempo em que o papai alfa ficou em “sonho ilusório”. Yifan agradeceu aos dois novos amigos por terem amparado a pequenina, ela estava radiante. 

Yifan compreendeu que fora um tolo ao criar toda aquela ilusão, toda aquela mentira. Compreendeu que sua dor ao desencarnar fora um choque para o seu ser espiritual, e que por isso automaticamente se colocou dentro de um casulo que, a princípio, lhe parecia de proteção. Mas agora Yifan deixaria Zitao viver, mesmo que pensar naquela breve separação ainda lhe parecesse sufocante, isso porque sentia saudades. O ômega teria que aprender a viver com a perda também, não era fácil para nenhum dos dois lados, mas infelizmente a dor fazia parte da evolução e ela precisava ser sentida e superada, por ambos os lados. 

No tempo certo iriam se reencontrar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, MIL PERDÕES! O capítulo é minúsculo, mas é o único desfecho necessário para a história toda, uma vez que a plot não tem mais 'conteúdo' além desse. Eu precisava colocar as informações exatamente da forma como elas estão ai, certo? Me perdoem mais uma vez.
> 
> Se eu fiz alguém chorar, me desculpa >///<, a intenção era realmente fazer vocês ficarem confusos, mas o final é esse mesmo.  
> Explicando melhor, apenas Yifan e Xuanzi vieram a falecer no acidente, Zitao ficou no hospital e passou pelo processo de perda de memória, mas foi super momentâneo, o sofrimento do Taozi veio depois, quando se viu atormentado pela morte do marido e da filha, e com toda certeza. Só que, por outro lado, Yifan também ficou atormentado, foi um acidente de carro e a gente nunca tá pronto pra morrer, né? Então ele ficou na ilusão. A partir do momento em que ele acorda no hospital, com a enfermeira, tudo aquilo já fazia parte da ilusão dele. Tecnicamente isso levou cinco anos materiais para acontecer, geralmente no plano espiritual o tempo é relativo, então pro Yifan foram cinco anos também, como poderia ter sido apenas meses, dias ou horas. Xuanzi é uma criança, quando veio a falecer tinha apenas dois aninhos de vida então para ela seria necessário maior proteção, acredito eu, então o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun serviriam mesmo como "anjos de guarda" da menina, da mesma forma que podem ser espíritos amigos, tanto de Yifan quanto de Zitao. Crianças são inocentes, puras, o desencarne pra elas costuma ser diferente de um adulto (mas não é uma regra universal).  
> Yixing é o médium da fanfic, responsável por fazer essa ligação entre o material e o espiritual, ele fala no plural porque existem outros espíritos protetores que iriam e vão ajudar o casal na jornada.
> 
> Resumidamente falando, acreditando ou não em vidas após a morte, é isso que eu quis passar aqui, que existe várias formas de se viver, em vários planos diferentes.  
> Não posso dizer que quem cogitou a ideia de dimensões estava errada, porque ela se encaixa perfeitamente aqui também.
> 
> Obrigada um milhão de vezes pelo carinho de vocês. A plot é bem simples, extremamente curta e deixa vocês confusos, mas eu fiz com amor e carinho ♥♥


End file.
